1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary electric machine, and particularly relates to a construction of an electric power input and output terminal portion (a B terminal portion).
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional rotary electric machines, a B busbar that is electrically connected to a positive electrode of an external battery includes three vertex portions that correspond to vertices of a triangle, is electrically connected to a B terminal by a fastening force from a screw at a single vertex portion, is mechanically fixed to and supported by a housing and a heatsink at the three vertex portions by fastening forces from screws so as to have insulating members interposed, and a B terminal bolt is press-fitted into a penetrating aperture that is disposed on a central portion of the B busbar (see Patent Literature 1, for example).